worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Class
Background The Luna-class was a Federation reconnaissance science vessel starship type in service to Starfleet since the late 24th century. The Luna-class ships were the top of the line in Starfleet's scientific and exploratory pursuits on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. Each had an average crew of the 350 individuals and was approximately 450 meters long. Starfleet designed the Luna-class to accommodate the most diverse crew in the galaxy. By the early 25th century, the successful Luna-class spawned three variants, the Comet-, Polaris- and Sol-classes. Affiliation: Federation of Planets/Starfleet Ship Type: Reconaissance, Exploration, and Scientific Research Vessel Class: Luna Manufacturer: Starfleet Crew: 350 Passengers: upto an additional 100 can be accommodated, upto 6000 people can be carried in an evacuation scenario Notable Ships of Class: USS Luna USS Titan USS Triton USS Coker (Variant Class) USS Yeti (Coker Variant) USS Apollo (Coker Variant) MDC BY LOCATION: (1B) Saucer Section 38,000 (1C) Bridge 2,400 (1) Engineering Section 33,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 4,000 Advanced Sensor Pod - 8,000 Lateral Sensor Arrays (144) 400 ea (3) Main Hanger 7,000 (4) Warp Nacelles (2) 17,000 ea (4) Impulse Engine 3,800 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 120 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 50 ea Large Airlocks (4) 195 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 100 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 30 Type XII/200 Phaser Array (1) 3,000 Type XII/100 Phaser Arrays (3) 1000 ea Type XII/50 Phaser Arrays (2) 500 ea Photon Torpedo Launchers (3) 600 ea Quantum Torpedo Launcher (1) 900 (5) Shields 15,000 per side (90,000 total) AR - 16 Armour - Stops Type V Phasers and Mk IV Disruptors. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the Engineering Section will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - Depleting the MDC of the Saucer section will render all systems in the saucer section inoperable and probably destroyed and unsalvageable. Full control can be maintained by the engineering section. 1C - Destroying the Bridge will automatically switch control to main engineering in the engineering section. Once control is established in the battle bridge efficiency of the vessel will only be affected as follows, -5 to all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the main sensor array will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the main hanger, the ship will not be able to deploy any craft until it is repaired. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 3 shuttles per melee. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the the warp nacelles will force the ship to rely on its Impulse engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space with very minimal movement allowed by its docking thrusters. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 6.1 Warpdrive: Cruise Warp 8.0 (0.12 Light years per hour), Maximum Cruise Warp 9.975 (0.63 Light years per hour), Maximum Warp 9.985 (0.77 Light years per hour) for 6 hours. Transwarp Conduits: Instant travel to select locations in the network (Introduced 2404) Quantum Slipstream Drive: 50 LY per hour for up to 3 hours (Introduced in the 2380's) Maximum Range: 3 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 454.3m (479.6m for the USS Coker Variant) Height: 80.7m (83.2m for the USS Coker Variant) Width: 203.9m (204.8m for the USS Coker Variant) Weight: 1,400,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Type XII/200 Phaser Array (1 ventral left/front/right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 7d4x100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or bursts equal to gunners attacks per melee. Use galting gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 to strike WEAPON: Type X/100 Phaser Array (1 dorsal front/right, 1 dorsal front/left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 2d6x100+200 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or bursts equal to gunners attacks per melee. Use galting gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 to strike WEAPON: Type XII/50 Phaser Array (3, 1 dorsal forward, 2 ventral) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 300,000km maximum DAMAGE: 1d6x100+100 per blast RATE OF FIRE: single blasts or bursts equal to gunners attacks per melee. Use galting gun burst rules PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 to strike WEAPON: Photon Torpedo Launchers (2 forward, 1 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 6d6x100 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 4 single shots per melee or 2 volleys of up to 6 torpedoes per melee (torpedoes can be target at up to 10 different targets if desired) PAYLOAD: 150 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +3 to strike in single fire mde, +1 to strike in burst fire mode. Quantum Torpedo Launcher (1 forward) RIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE : 750,000km maximum (Unless fired at warp speeds then range is much greater, being upwards of3,500,000km maximum) DAMAGE: 3d6x1000 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 bursts of 4 per melee (each torpedo in a burst can be targeted at a different target) PAYLOAD: 50 torpedoes total on board BONUSES: +4 to strike. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace communications network has a direct range of 30 light years but can be boosted to near unlimited via subspace network booster relay stations. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for several years. LONG RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while travelling in interstellar space. High Resolution setting has a range of 7 light years (12 for the Advanced Sensor Pod). Low to Mid Resolution has a range of 20 light years (30 for the Advanced Sensor Pod). Systems included; Wide angle active EM scanner, Narrow angle active EM scanner, 2.0m diameter gamma ray telescope, Variable frequency EM flux sensor, Lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Gravimetric distortion scanner, Passive neutrino imaging scanner and Thermal imaging array. Gives a +20% bonus to Sensor Skill Rolls (+25% for Advanced Sensor Pod) in High Resolution mode and a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls (+15% for Advanced Sensor Pod) in low Low to Mid Resolution mode. SHORT RANGE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Calibrated for use while in a star system. Range is several million kilometers. Systems included are the same as those used by the Long Range Sensor Systems. Gives same bonuses as the Long Range Sensor Systems. NAVIGATIONAL SENSOR SYSTEMS: Focused through the Long or Short Range Sensor Systems depending on the ships current location and mission. Systems included; Quasar telescope, Wide angle IR source tracker, narrow angle IR/UV/Gamma Ray imager, Passive subspace multibeacon receiver, Stellar graviton detectors, High energy charged particle detectors, Galactic plasma wave cartographic processor, Federation timebase beacon receiver and Stellar pair coordinate imager. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls (+25% for Advanced Sensor Pod). LATERAL SENSOR ARRAYS: Have a range of several hundred thousand kilometers. Systems included ; Wide angle EM radiation imaging scanner, Quark population analysis counter, Z-range particulate spectrometry sensor, High energy proton spectrometry cluster, Gravimetric distortion mapping scanner, Steerable lifeform analysis instrument cluster, Active magnetic interferometry scanner, Low frequency EM flux sensor, Localized subspace fields stress sensor, Parametric subspace field stress sensor, Hydrogen filter subspace flux sensor, Linear calibration subspace flux sensor, Variable band optical imaging cluster, Virtual aperture graviton flux spectrometer, High resolution graviton flux spectrometer, Very low energy graviton spin polarimeter, Passive imaging gamma interferometry sensor, Low level thermal imaging sensor, Fixed angle gamma frequency counter and Virtual particle mapping camera. Gives a bonus of +20% to sensor skill rolls (+25% for Advanced Sensor Pod). ADVANCED SENSOR POD: The Luna-class ship features a sensor pod just above the back of the saucer section that can be accessed via turbo lift. It is comprised of at least two decks that has more advanced sensor nets and data collection grids that were better than even the most advanced space telescope employed by the Federation for its time. The sensor pod itself could be manned by up to 8 crewman at a time, and even included a special TOV suit that allowed a person to control and manipulate probes, giving them a "front row seat" to the action as it were. See above for the effects of the sensor pod in relation to the ships' normal sensors MULTI-ENVIRONMENT CREW QUARTERS: One of the features of the Luna-class was the highly adaptable life support systems in place throughout the ship, including unprecedented customization of crew quarters. This allowed the crew roster to include a far greater diversity than most Starfleet vessels, whose life support systems usually mean ships were crewed dominantly by one race only. IE if a crew member is from a predominately aquatic world, thus typically resides underwater, or if a crew member is from world with a different atmosphere, say methane, their personal quarters can be altered to accommodate that though they may still require some form of equipment likely to function normally outside of their quarters. COMBAT BONUSES: +3 to dodge vs other capital ships -8 dodge attacks from starfighters etc Craft COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Shuttlecraft - 3 Shuttlecraft, 5 Shuttlepods Auxiliary Craft - 1 Captains Skiff, several Workpods and Large EVA Suits REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Trek Encyclopedia DITL - Daystrom Institute Technical Library http://www.ditl.org/ Memory Alpha Memory Beta